He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother
He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It introduces Mia's Super Samurai and Super Mega Modes. It also introduces Mia's brother Terry. The song "Everyday Fun", sung by Steven Skyler and Erika Fong, serves as this episode's theme, as well as features heavily on the official Power Rangers website around the time of the original airing. Synopsis Terry, Mia's brother, goes to the Shiba House to convince Mia to sing with him in his band in a concert in town. Convinced that he's wasting time instead of pursuing medical school, Mia argues with him. Terry leaves, disappointed, but not before finding a singer in Antonio. Serrator plans to take the fight to the Rangers once again and heads for the city. As Mia is pondering her brother's situation by the bay, Bulk and Spike hand her a poster as an invitation to a concert (which happens to be Terry's gig as well). However, she doesn't have time to look over it or talk with Bulk and Spike, as the Rangers tangle with Serrator somewhere else. Mia arrives at the battle and takes on Super Samurai Mode, defeating Serrator singlehandedly. Serrator unleashes a Papyrox, some Spitfangs, and giant Moogers. Mia goes into Super Mega Mode and summons the Samurai Megazord, piloting it with the Green, Blue, and Yellow Rangers, while Jayden, in Mega Mode, uses BullZord, and Antonio uses Claw Battlezord to defeat most of them. Jayden uses the BullZord's special finisher even without the help of the Shogun power to finish the battle. After the battle, the other Rangers head to the concert, while Mia says she'll turn in. However, when she finds out in the poster that the concert is a charity for the hospital, she leaves the Shiba House and shows up in the concert to sing with Antonio and her brother. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Jaever Santos as Terry Watanabe *Andrew Beattie as Tough Guy 1 *Chris Easley as Tough Guy 2 Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Bull (BullZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Super, Turtle (Super Airway), Samurai Combination *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Errors * The Rangers morph with the usual symbol power. However the symbols crash onto their bodies after they've already been flash-morphed, instead of being the morph itself. * There are canji symbols found in the walls of the classroom. This makes no sense as everybody seen in Samurai speaks English. *The show takes place over summer vacation, so the scene when the Rangers fight inside a school makes no sense. *Emily is seen with Mia's helmet. Notes #Bulk hiring bikers to work as bodyguards to protect them while they perform is a possible reference to when the Rolling Stones hired the Hells Angels biker gang to work as security at Altamont. #While Bulk and Spike are fantasizing about becoming musicians the second fantasy has them wearing similar cloths and playing similar music to the electronic music duo Daft Punk. #Jayden first used the Shogun Mode in order to get the Bull Megazord to perform its revolving finisher. This is the second time Jayden has executed the finisher, but this time in Mega Mode. This can be seen as him having used the Shogun power to unlock the attack the first time. #The song "Everyday Fun" was made available on iTunes on April 24th, 2012. #Stock footage of Antonio and Mia's concert performance is used in the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode Emperor Mavro. #Antonio's guitar is a custom made fish shaped guitar to match his Baracuda Blade. #This episode was released on the same day as the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 2012 where Steven Skyler showed up along with the core cast on the orange carpet. #The title of this episode may have been a reference to the show "He ain't heavy, he's my father" See Also (Super Pink first appearance) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode